Roamers
The Roamers are a nomadic people in the game Dragon Quest VII. History The Roamers have long been a nomadic tribe. They have been sent on a mission to revive the Almighty. Their journey has been so long that they can't even remember who sent them on their journey. A woman in La Bravoure speculates that the Roamers are probably descendants of the Holy Order of the Almighty, whose shrine fell long ago. To help them in the revival, the tribe trains dancers to perform the Revival Dance. If the dancer is successful, the Earth Spirit will be infused into them. This leaves a mark on them which designates them as special. It is both a great honor and responsibility. The tribe also trains players of instruments called Torbans. A torban is a stringed instrument similar to a sitar. A torban player is also important because their music helps to ward off monsters. They also create bells as wards against monsters when they settle down in a place. Together with the tribe's Dancer, they perform a ritual known as the Ritual of Restoration. The tribe also has a Guardian. They are powerful warriors who protect the tribe. Should one wish to become a Guardian, they must defeat the current guardian in a fight. If the challenger wins, that person will become a guardian. Should that person lose, they forfeit their lives. It is tribal rules that two people with the mark of the Earth Spirit are not allowed to be married. The explanation, however, is not given. Past The party enters the Roamer Encampment. At the moment, the tribe is busy inducting a new dancer, Lala. When they are finished they present her to the tribe. Kiefer immediately falls in love with her. The Roamers celebrate their new dancer with singing, dancing, and wine. Lala, however, is distant. She hides in her tent. Kiefer tries to approach her but is nervous, a quality that he has not shown before. He tells the Hero to get some Spirit of Dance, a powerful wine, so that he could give some to Lala. When he procures it, they both enter the tent. Kiefer asks her why she isn't celebrating with the others. She tells them that she doesn't feel like it. Lala asks her where they are from, to which he replies Estard. She asks where it is and he responds that it is out in the ocean. He tells her that there is a prince in that castle who loves to weasel out of his responsibilities. Lala tells him that she can relate, to the surprise of Kiefer. They are interrupted by Florin, the tribe's Torban Player. He immediately accuses Kiefer of trying to steal his fiance. But Lala tells him that they were just talking. Florin is not convinced but lets the issue drop. When the tribe is asleep, monsters attack the tribe. The tribe's Guardian, Boldo, is fending off monsters with Kiefer. Boldo is poisoned by one of the monsters. Kiefer, who is protecting Lala, defeats an Ulcer. When the Hero talks to Kiefer, he tells them that they could have used his swordsmanship. Boldo is cured of poison. However, he is unable to go with the rest of the tribe to the Altar of the Almighty. Lala, his daughter, refuses to go without her father so she decides to wait until her father gets better. Kiefer volunteers to protect both of them until they are ready to make the journey. Florin refuses at first, saying that this is just a ploy by Kiefer to take him away from Lala. He then decides to stay with Lala as well. However, the tribal chief rebukes him, saying that they need Florin's torban playing to fend off the monsters. Florin relents to this request. The next morning, the party sets out to go through the mountain cave on their way to the Altar. After crossing the cave, the Roamers set up camp for the night. The next morning, they head towards the Altar. The Roamers find the Altar but run into a problem. The alter is submerged and they have no idea how to access it. Florin, getting impatient, asks the party to explore the adjoining cave with him to see if they can find clues as to how to drain the lake. He takes the Chimes of the Chosen with him and head inside the cave. After completing the puzzles. They find an altar which tells them to place the Chimes of the Chosen onto the altar to drain the lake. Florin does so and the lake is drained. Heading outside the party finds that the Roamers are standing outside the temple. On the steps of the temple, there is a plaque. The plaque reads that with the Torban of Truth shining like a bright fire and the Vestment of Virtue donned by the holy dancer, a new era will be born. Reading this plaque activates a switch and the stairs open up and reveal a secret corridor. The party goes through the corridor and find the Torban of Truth and the Vestment of Virtue. At that moment, Kiefer and Lala enter the corridor. Lala, on the journey, sprained her ankle. Florin is mad at Kiefer for her injury but Lala rebukes him, saying that it wasn't his fault. Kiefer helps Lala out of the corridor. Florin takes out the Torban of Truth and the Vestment of Virtue from the corridor and it seals up again. He wants to perform the ceremony now but the tribal chief tells him that the Torban isn't shining at all. He tells him that it is probably the wrong time to revive the Almighty. Florin is furious at the chief for giving up without trying. He tells Lala to dance with the Vestment of Virtue on while he plays the Torban of Truth. He then tells the people to pray for the Almighty's revival. Together, they perform the Revival of God ceremony. In the end, it is not successful. The chief tells Florin not to be depressed as there will be another time for the ceremony. Florin tells him that his reason for performing the ceremony was because once the Almighty was revived, he would be freed from his duties. He reveals that he has the Terra Mark on his body. He tells them that he wasn't born with it but one day, it appeared on him. This is why he wanted the ceremony to be complete so that he could marry Lala without repercussions. As punishment for his deceit, he decides to exile himself from the tribe. Lala tries to convince him not to go but the chief stops her, telling her that she couldn't marry him anyways because of tribal laws. The chief asks the Hero and his party to fill the lake with water again to prevent anything happening to the Altar in their absence. The party does so and returns to the encampment. During the night, Kiefer talks to the Hero. He talks about destiny and the mark on the Hero's arm. He muses how great it must be to have a destiny. he wonders if there is something that he alone can do as he is not cut out for succeeding his father, King Donald. The next day, Kiefer fights Boldo for the right to become a Guardian. He is successful and defeats Boldo. The chief acknowledges his strength and makes him a member of the Roamer Tribe. With that, he is given the Sword of the Roamers. Kiefer tells the Hero that this is where they will part ways as he is now a Roamer now. He takes the party to the portal and pushes them in, sending them back to the present. In the 3DS version, it is possible to encounter Kiefer and the Roamers once again through the Memories of an Old Friend DLC Tablet. Kiefer finds that life is not quite what he expected now that he is the new Guardian. In order to become worthy of marrying Lala, Kiefer must undergo a trial and defeat a powerful monster on his own. The party is able to help him out, but Kiefer cannot see or hear his friends. Present Eight generations have passed since the party last met them. The Hero, Ruff and Sir Mervyn encounter this tribe again on word that Pollock has seen them on his expedition. The party visit the tribe to see that they are inducting a new tribal dancer. However, Aishe, the woman who is to be the new dancer leaves without completely the ceremony. The party talks to the chief and he tells them that Aishe has always been headstrong and once she has set her mind to do something, she does it, just like the rest of her family. He asks the party to go after her. The party follows Aishe to a hill overlooking a body of water. There, she is paying respect to her parents' grave. When the party talks to her, she tells them about the significance of the grave. She asks if they have come by orders of the chief. Regardless of what the party answers, she tells them that she isn't ready to become the tribe's dancer. She leaves. Aishe returns to the tent of the chief. She tells him that she isn't able to put her heart into her dancing until a suitable torban player is found. The chief doesn't want Aishe to go because she is the tribe's dancer. She tells him that she has found suitable traveling companions, namely, the party, who arrives at this time. The chief relents, knowing that Aishe will do what she wants anyways. He gives her the Torban of Truth and charges her with finding a torban player. He asks the party to protect her. Aishe and the party set off to find the torban player. When the party visits the Divine Shrine for the first time, they meet a dancer, who states that it is her tribe's destiny to perform the ritual that will restore the Almighty. She gives them the Vestment of Virtue, which must be worn by the dancer who performs the Ritual of Restoration. Notable Roamers *Lala - A tribal dancer. She is infused with the Earth Spirit. *Florin - A tribal torban player and Lala's fiancé. *Rom Baro - The chief and spiritual leader of the Roamers. He has a peculiar sense of humor. Rom Baro appears to be a title that is passed down, as the tribe's chief in the present is named Rom Baro, as well. *Madam Rosa - The wife of Rom Baro and the tribe's healer. *Boldo - A warrior and Guardian of the Roamers. He is also the father of Lala. *Kiefer - The Prince of Estard. He joins the Roamers as their Guardian, succeeding Boldo. *Aishe - A tribal dancer with a rebellious streak. She sets out on a quest with the party to find a worthy Torban Player. *Crispin - A Torban Player who wins the music tournament in Hubble. He is chosen to help perform the Restoration ceremony with Aishe. Areas of interest to the Roamers * Roamer Encampment * Beach Near the Altar of the Almighty * Poolside Cave Etymology The Roamer tribe appears to be loosely based on the real life Romani, or Roma people, a nomadic tribe whose origins can be traced back to the north of the Indian sub-continent. They are known for their music and dance, which plays an important part in their lives. This is especially apparent in the Nintendo 3DS version as the name Roamer is spoken phonetically similar to Roma. Gallery DQVII3DS - Kiefer v.2.png DQVII3DS - Aira.png Category:Races